<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Void travelers by Alfazoing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684654">Void travelers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfazoing/pseuds/Alfazoing'>Alfazoing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>half life but the ai is self aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfazoing/pseuds/Alfazoing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that warning Coomer gives about the outside world, beyond the rocky walls of Black Mesa, but what if Gordon didn't listen to it? What if he traveled outside the boundaries?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby &amp; Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>"There's nothing out there."</strong></em><br/>Coomer's ominous tone as he repeated the line would have alarmed anyone with a sane mind. But Gordon? He knew this man well by now. Coomer is the same guy that repeatedly almost gets himself killed because he thinks of deadly barnacle aliens as ropes. The same guy that tried to drink that weird green slime. The same guy that said his wife was "taken into divorce". Why take him seriously anymore?</p><p>"Tch, of course there is! There's the desert! We could just walk back, you guys probably don't even need food or water!" Gordon protested, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. His hopes of these people ever even being serious was gone a long time ago. Most of the things they said was all useless nonsense that got them nowhere, or hell, even caused them to backtrack. So why bother taking them seriously? It'd just be a waste of time and energy. In this case, a waste of 5 lives, because Gordon bet they'd be either mauled by some nasty alien being or obliterated by soldiers' bullets if they went any further.</p><p>"But-But what about you Mr.Freeman?" Tommy interrupted rather shyly.</p><p>"Anyway," Gordon raised his tone to beat out Tommy's statement, whipping around and facing the steep wall with his arms on his hips as he let out a satisfied huff. They'll finally be out of this hellhole. A jolt of excitement rushed through him as he imagined finally seeing his little Joshie. "I'll go first."<br/>Gordon took a step forward, standing in front of the wall. Many helpful nooks and edges peeked out of the dry earth, and Gordon took advantage of those, hooking onto them with his hands and feet and propelling himself up. The job of climbing was already tiring him out though. The HEV suit is so fucking heavy. But the wish to go back to his normal life kept him going, and feeling the breeze strengthen and brush against his dark, curly hair only made him more giddy.<br/>Finally, once he thought he was close to the top, he took in a deep breath, using all his left strength to push himself up and land on the sand or some stone…</p><p>..</p><p>But instead, he didn't feel anything bellow him…</p><p>More like he was sucked down by a strong force..</p><p>Gordon let out a gasp, deciding to open his eyes and meet the horrific realization. There really was nothing there. Bellow him was a pitch black, possibly endless sea of nothing.</p><p>"MR. FREEMAN!" Tommy's shriek rang in Gordon's ears, and it made Gordon realize that this was really it. He was, indeed, going to die.<br/>Gordon's heart skipped a beat, he began flailing his arms and legs around, letting out bloodcurdling screams as if that was gonna help, but the floating island that was Black Mesa only got smaller and smaller…<br/>He was eventually drained out of energy and motivation to keep trying. Already accepting death, Gordon closed his eyes, calming his limbs and essentially preparing himself to explode into a trillion pieces once he does hit the bottom.</p><p>Poor Joshua.. How's he gonna live knowing dad hit the dust? Gordon will never hear his little rambles about cowboys again, or see his abstract scribbles, or kiss him good night, or see the little toddler's bright, innocent smile…<br/>He began to tear up, when's this nightmarish fall gonna be over? Just.. end it already.. it feels like ages at this point.</p><p>But then, Gordon felt as if he was on solid ground again. It felt weird, especially after what seemed like hours worth of falling. He tensed up.</p><p>
  <em>Am I dead?</em>
</p><p>He still felt the metal of the HEV suit squeezing his limbs and chest, he's gotten used to that pain. But besides that, nothing really hurt. Gordon decided that opening his eyes seemed like a good option now.<br/>He was on his back, gaze facing upwards at a pitch black abyss with a shining white dot just standing there in the middle of it all. Gordon moved his head slowly with that little spark of energy he had left to look around himself more. Everything around him was a black ocean, except that damn light up there.<br/>Was this heaven? Tsk, screw heaven at this point, Gordon's killed too many to even be considered for a spot up there. Was this some purgatory kinda thing? Hell? Yeah, probably one of those options. Well, better get moving if that's the case.<br/>With a grunt, Gordon raised himself up into a sit. His head was reeling, vision spinning slightly. Fatigue lurked throughout his body, making him wish to just lay back down and possibly drift off. But it's no time for that, he had to figure out where he was. Surely there must be something that'll help him out, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Gordon called out after he regained focus in a almost cliche way.</p><p>..</p><p>The only answer he got was his same words echoing farther, and farther…<br/>Clearly, it was useless to waste his voice on trying to call for someone. He was the only one here, what a shocker!... But to his surprise, Gordon could see some cream figure around 10 meters away. It was just a blurred shape to him, but nonetheless it was intriguing enough to give Gordon the motivation to move. Yet again, he pushed himself despite his tiredness to stand up, and his dizziness only worsened. His legs felt awfully wobbly and he looked as if he was about to crash back onto the invisible ground, but Gordon barely managed to keep himself up. After a time of just standing there, trying to get used to this awful feeling, he began to limp slowly towards that cream shape. The closer he got, the more he could point out the shape of this thing, and he finally identified it as a chair.</p><p>Hold on, what's a chair doing here?</p><p>It boggled Gordon's mind as he stepped closer, eventually reaching his destination.<br/>It was, indeed, a chair. And a really fancy one too. The back of it was pretty much broken, and one of its legs was coincidentally right next to Gordon's foot. By the wooden mess was a old, rusty crowbar, just laying there.<br/>This was… random. So random. <em>Too</em> random. It felt like some sort of set up scheme. Was this Benry's fault? Seems like a possibility, considering how much he likes to fuck with Gordon. But it felt like too much of a stretch, Benry might be bad but he's not that bad. And back to the belief he was dead again…<br/>Gordon decided that he'll need to take some stuff before he heads off. A chair ain't gonna answer what happened to him after all!<br/>He gazed down at the broken chair leg, and without much thinking he took it. Might as well use it later? Maybe he could use it as some sort of support while walking? Or to make a fire? If that's even possible down here, that is. Shortly after grabbing hold of the leg, his gaze whipped over to the crowbar before he reached down to grab it. Gordon took a closer look at the tool, twisting and turning it around in his hands as he checked if it was broken or not. It may have had little scratches in places and lots of rust along the handle, but it could be usable.<br/>And with that, Gordon seemed to be ready to continue treading. He placed the chair leg on the ground and tried to lean onto it, only to lift his pressure off when he heard a slight crack from the wood. Was he really that heavy in the HEV suit? Or is the chair just that shitty. Combination of both, perhaps? Well anyhow, looks like the option of walking support was gone. Should he even keep this darn thing? Maybe it comes of use later.</p><p>Gordon gazed up from the piece of wood and stared at the black void before him. He took in a deep breath..</p><p>And began his trek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon, in his travels trough the black abyss, finds a familiar face..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The loud clanking of Gordon's HEV suit echoed around, followed by the sound of the crowbar scraping against the invisible floor, Gordon didn't feel bothered to lift it up and just dragged its tip along the ground. His tired gaze was set straight, and he just followed the same path like a machine with no set destination. His mouth felt like a desert, even dryer than the one he expected to see when he did that dumbass move of not listening to Dr.Coomer. But Gordon bet he'd be dead even if he did listen. This was just the less gruesome way. Maybe his decision was good after all? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon was beginning to question whether he was dead. Would you feel hunger and thirst if you were dead? Would you feel tired? Would you even feel anything? If he weren't this drained, Gordon would be freaking out all over the place. Probably loose his sanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his travel trough the abyss though, Gordon had been spotting more random things along the base. Shrapnel. Empty soda cans. Used tissues. Like some big trashcan. It was the oddest thing ever. At first he was mildly bothered about the random junk, but slowly he grew to ignore it. What's important is that he's got his trusty crowbar and possibly broken leg chair!... Kind of a dumb sight, but who cares anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, something caught Gordon's eye. A flash of white was struggling on the floor pathetically far in the distance. Without much thought, Gordon found his set destination. He took in a sharp breath before turning around and heading towards whatever was that. By now, Gordon had gotten a hold of his balance, no longer was he wobbly like a penguin. Walking was, for once, easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he came closer, the white flash was taking form of a...<em>body?</em> A human body. Hey! Looks like he ain't a lonely fucker anymore! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever this was though, he couldn't recognize them fully, as their face was right up in the floor. But the general form of the body reminded Gordon of someone quite familiar to him… must be a deja vu or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they dead? The person's sides were heaving, so no, maybe just unconscious. Gordon let go of the leg chair to get a free hand, then leaned down and rolled the person over onto their back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were an elderly man, with glasses pressed against their face. Eyes invisible behind the blue shine. Sharp chin, tufts of white hair on the side of the head while the rest was bald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your not-so-friendly, arson-loving neighborhood <strong>Bubby.</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon let out a quiet gasp, but before he could think of an opinion, Bubby already seemed to be waking, by the sound of his quiet groans. His arm was briefly raised into air as he tried to reach and adjust his glasses, only to thump back onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whuh..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bubby? What are you doing here?!" Gordon asked, his tone sounding almost like a panicked yell of sort. He wasn't that worried about Bubby's health, almost every member except Gordon himself are basically immune to damage, but more or less panicking about the fact he found </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> down here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gordon! I'm going to fuckin-" Bubby cut his sudden threat off to let out a hiss, clenching his teeth at what seemed to be pain in his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help me, Gordon!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you going to say?" Gordon quirked a brow, straightening himself as he looked down questioningly at the Bubby angrily squirming on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who gives a shit, just help me get up!" Bubby snarled once more, deflecting Gordon's pout almost immediately. He seemed pretty pissed off, better not tease him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon leaned down a bit, reaching out a hand to lend it to Bubby. The old scientist shortly tugged onto it, before eventually after letting multiple grunts and hissed, stumbling to his lanky legs. Gordon took a step back to let Bubby regain his balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you listen to Dr.Coomer?! Now we all have to be down here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby's remark sent Gordon into a daze. Hold on. Others are here? What?! All the puzzle pieces he had gathered turned out to be wrongly placed. Gordon's heart skipped a beat, his tired eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wait- what?! Others?!" He asked frantically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy made us follow you, dumbass. Otherwise I would have let you fall." Bubby grumbled, raising his chin up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So- hold on, I am not dead?" Gordon was even more stunned now, backing another step as his eyes were locked on his friend. Friend? Would he even call Bubby a fucking friend? He's been growing as suspicious as Benry recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. All I remember is fainting mid air!" Bubby answered, his tone still filled with this oh so familiar irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Gordon's not dead! But he couldn't deem the knowledge good or not though. If he's really alive, he'd be happy, but what's the point when coming home was definitely impossible now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another worry came to Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what about others? You said you all followed me, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby blinked at Gordon, silent for a short while with a cringe crossing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I fucking know?! I just woke up!" He screeched out, fuming with rage, only to let out a loud, long lasting sigh as his gaze began to drift around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I suppose they'll be around somewhere. I wonder how Dr.Coomer is doing…" The past anger of Bubby's tone was replaced with.. worry? Never before has Gordon heard Bubby this low. Also, why Coomer specifically? He decided not to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon shuffled closer to give Bubby a comforting pat on the back, but he was met with yet another hiss as Bubby yanked his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off, this is all your fault!" The old man retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon shyly retreated his hand, instead using it to grab the leg chair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine, let's just.. find others now, alright?" Gordon huffed out, brows furrowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby seemed to comply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the travel continues.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>watch me post 2 chapters in a day because im bored out of my mind<br/>btw thanks for the kudos! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gordon and Bubby were still treading endlessly, all hopes of finding someone from the science team slowly beginning to fade…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their way, Bubby picked up one of the empty soda cans from the ground. "It will be a useful weapon", he said. Now, his hand wrapped around the can tightly. The scientist himself looked.. quite determined. Or whatever this emotion was, his face was basically unreadable because of those glasses of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Gordon? Well, if it weren't for Bubby, he would have given up on this search a long time ago.Just let himself fall to the floor and get at least a blink of sleep. His eyelids felt heavy, begging to get a moment of rest, only to be declined either by Gordon or Bubby's useless chiding. And yep, he still has the trusty crowbar and chair leg with him, laying limply in his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon barely had any energy to even focus on his thoughts. The only thing swirling in his head was to just keep moving until they find something or until Bubby gives up for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So um, Bubby, how long do you plan on, you know, walking?" Gordon decided to break the long, tense silence with a question. A tinge of anxiety lurked in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Until we find others." Bubby only grumbled in response. He had been pretty hostile to Gordon this entire time, but it's not much of a surprise. Gordon's messed up badly. He kinda deserves it, doesn't he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right…" Gordon only mumbled under his breath, resting his gaze back onto the pitch black void bellow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air grew even tenser, and Gordon grew too uncomfortable to try and start another conversation and fail miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as he was readying himself to keep his lips sealed for possibly another few hours…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AAAH!" A sudden shriek startled Gordon out of his barely awake state, and almost sent him jumping in surprise. Bubby too seemed to be stunned by it, stumbling backwards by a few steps and almost falling over, somehow managing to get a hold of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon's gaze quickly shot to the source, and shortly after his legs began thudding towards the noise. In the distance - another flash of white and… some magenta thing? It was a bright and almost neon-like color. Finally, once Gordon was close enough, he could determine what situation was before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the black floor was Dr.Coomer, struggling to get up, breathing heavily, panicked like a rabbit that's being chased by a fox. Eyes bloodshot open, arms and legs scraping against the ground as he tried to scramble up into a stance. Yet again, Gordon's never seen his colleague that scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was the culprit to Dr.Coomer's fear, though? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A headcrab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not just any headcrab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half of its body was normal. The standard desaturated cream that faded into red near its limbs and jaws. But the rest? Bordered by a sharp, defined line, the rear of the freaky critter's body was a neon magenta and black put in an obnoxious checkerboard pattern that strained Gordon's eyes. What the hell even is this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gordon decided it's not the best time to just stand there and think. He squeezed the crowbar and lifted it off the ground, clenching his teeth as he swung the tool onto the headcrab. The alien had barely any time to register its impending doom before the crooked tip stabbed into its flesh. Blood and viscera launched out of the fresh wound, the pathetic creature let out a squeal as it began to struggle on the ground, its gross legs flailing around. But, it didn't take long for the headcrab to loose the last spark of life it had left. It's flailing slowed as more and more blood was lost, until it eventually fell limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon and Dr.Coomer ended up just silently staring at each, trying to catch their breath and registering what just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hello Gordon!" Soon enough, Dr.Coomer's chipper self quickly returned. He almost seemed unscathed by what just happened. Hell, even a bright smile crossed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon couldn't help but groan inwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Dr.Coomer.." He huffed out, tone completely opposite to what Dr.Coomer's was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?!" But Gordon's greeting was drowned out by Bubby's frantic and loud question as he skidded closer to Dr.Coomer. Gordon could tell Bubby was really worried, even with the glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine and dandy as ever, Bubby!" Dr.Coomer only chirped back, before climbing back to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon had grown used to Dr.Coomer's obnoxious chirping by now, even when it comes in at the worst times and makes the situation even more morbid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Dr.Coomer, do you maybe know what the fuck this place is?" Gordon mustered, too drained out to bother about yelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For two play coins I can answer your question!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not the fucking time, Coomer! We're gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Gordon was more or less, infuriated by the request. He squeezed the chair leg in his other hand to try and prevent himself from actually attacking the fellow scientist. Fuck his tiredness, Gordon felt like yelling for days now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby slid in between them out of nowhere, glaring down at Gordon. "Don't you yell at him Gordon!" He threatened coldly, and Gordon took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine! Fine!" Gordon mumbled out, then quickly mumbled out a insult under his breath before going over to the dead headcrab and yanking his crowbar out of it. He felt Bubby's gaze burning on him, but it didn't bother him as much as the awkward silence. He then whipped around, facing the two scientists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So um, just Tommy and Benry now? Mostly Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." Bubby was the one to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Gordon prepared to turn around and begin walking again, Coomer suddenly spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we keep this?" He was kneeling by the dead headcrab, blinking at Gordon obliviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course we can!" Bubby burst in before Gordon could answer. It wasn't much of a bother because Gordon would have said yes anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coomer gladly grabbed the crab off the floor, letting it dangle down from his grasp as he smiled back at Bubby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's- Let's just get going, alright?" Gordon sighed out, then turned around and gazing upon the black void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journey continues.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hhh i wrote this entire thing at 5 am forgive me,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahh sorry its a shorter chapter today,, mostly because the next one will be a chonky one with lots of info :')))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"ugh this is not a epic gamer moment.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar grumble echoed through the void, meeting Gordon's ears. Turns out finding Benry wouldn't be as time consuming as finding Bubby and Coomer, huh? How long's it been? 10 minutes of silent walking? Too bad it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Benry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people. Gordon bet the first thing he'd say is one of his dumb quotes, or chide him for not bringing a passport again, typical stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I wonder where Mr.Freeman is.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like it wasn't just Benrey. Tommy was definitely keeping him company. Good golly it almost felt like a relief to hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon perked up, signaling to Bubby and Coomer to stop as he spun around, trying to find the sources. Soon enough another flash of white came to Gordon's line of sight, followed by a shorter flash of desaturated dark blue that was definitely Benry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy? Benry?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mostly Tommy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gordon echoed, waving the chair leg in the air in hopes of catching the two's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it did work. He could see both of them freeze in their spots, feeling their gazes rest on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr.Freeman?" Tommy's anxious voice echoed back, it was clear he was relieved, just by the sound of his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's always nice to see a friendly face in these trying times, ain't it?" Dr.Coomer spoke in the background, chipper as ever. Gordon couldn't look at them, but he bet Bubby was already agreeing with Dr.Coomer. Those two dorks were always close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy! Over here!" Gordon called once more, waving his chair leg more intensely before letting his arm rest so he could meet the two. Skidding to a halt, they ended up in the middle of the distance that stood between them a moment ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy… well he didn't look so good. It was clear that he was stressing out over all this, it was simply showing in his tense stance and messy, black hair. Benry though, he looked.. bothered? At least a tiny bit. Staring wide eyed at Gordon, trying to hide his excitement at the sight. This was weird, at least to Gordon. Maybe the expression meant something else? Like… maybe it's disappointment or disgust? Yeah, that seems like more of a possibility. Why the fuck would Benry ever give a shit for Gordon's well being?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh pog you're here." Benry murmured, his words just barely distinguishable. Gordon didn't bother to answer that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mr.Freeman! We followed you down here!" Tommy decided to remind Gordon once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you did, Tommy." Gordon grumbled softly. A question raised in his head though, and he felt a need for it to be answered. "But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you do that? I know none of you give two shits about me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly though, everyone grew.. silent. Awfully silent. Both Tommy's and Benry's gazes turned to the invisible floor, evident frowns crossing their faces, making their expressions simply unreadable. Was it guilt? Unlikely to Gordon. He turned around to see Bubby and Coomer doing the same thing, though Bubby seemed to not care as much. Finally, Dr.Coomer looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gordon, we care you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, yeah, don't fuckin lie to me." Gordon grumbled, whipping around and taking a few steps forward. He managed to get a glance of Dr.Coomer's slight devastation. It must be some type of trap, Gordon bet. They're trying to guilt trip him or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, now that we have everyone here, should we um, set up some place to rest? Because I can't go on any longer.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That seems splendid, Gordon!" Coomer's chipper tone returned once more. Yeah, they were definitely faking a moment ago…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah…" Gordon only managed to muster before throwing the chair leg onto the floor, as a sort of marker of where they're gonna be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that everyone's here, what's coming next? Will they ever see the light of day?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The team had quickly settled around the marker Gordon made. And the chair leg was no more, as Gordon, with a bit of help from Bubby who can somehow put himself on fire at will, made a small campfire for everyone to settle around. It wasn't cold or anything, making a fire just felt.. right, in a way. It's no camp without a fire, according to Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon let out a sigh of relief as he let himself fall to the ground. For once, he wasn't standing, he can finally get some rest. His legs were so achy, only did he realize now how much they actually hurt. Same with his head. In fact, his entire body felt heavy, eyes begging for some shut-eye. But he couldn't get a nap just yet. He had to figure out what the fuck they'll do. How are they gonna survive? Will they even survive? Gordon felt himself tensing up again. What if he doesn't see Joshua again? Seeing Joshua. Even that's too big of a request now. And so is escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon gazed at the little white dot in the sky again. It just stood there, unmoving, all this time. It was more or less irritating Gordon. He let out a huff as he looked back at Coomer, brows furrowing. He looks so.. unbothered by the fact they're basically in some hellish place. Chatting with Bubby. Makes you question whether he's even afraid of being here. Well, Gordon hung on a single belief all this time. A big fat no. And the same he thought for the rest of the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to brush away the bitter thoughts and actually try to get some information out of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coomer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hello Gordon!" The doctor's tone was chipper as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck with me for a moment and actually tell us all in what situation we're stuck in?" Gordon's tone burned on Coomer as he spoke as firmly as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this intimidating act worked. Dr.Coomer's eyes widened as he gazed back at Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It appears we have fallen in the Void, Mr.Freeman!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Void</span>
  </em>
  <span>? So we're like…" Gordon's anger was replaced with horror as his eyes lingered back onto the white dot. "Bellow everyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that's the.. surface?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that was an actual shocker. Gordon let his arms thump against the ground as he just stared up at the white dot. Not just a white dot anymore. It was now the one thíng he craved, surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But there's a way to escape!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden addition Coomer gave to his speech shot Gordon out of his potential existential crisis. A spark of hope made his heart jump a little. He wasn't the only one excited for these news. Everyone's attention had turned to Dr.Coomer, all expecting an easy answer, but you all know it won't be easy in the slightest..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?!" Gordon yapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if we find a crack in the ground that we can reach, then we could just climb out!" Coomer stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like that one there?" Gordon guessed, pointing up at the dot, the hole in the pitch black sky. He was so growing so giddy, like a child on a Christmas morning. And honestly, who could blame him? Now there's a way for him to actually get home!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coomer only nodded in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon was.. so, so relieved. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… what the fuck was a void doing here? Has it always been here? Gordon's worked at Black Mesa for a fuck ton of time. Maybe this was one of their newer tests?! No, why would someone dig a place this large? And wouldn't the earth from above fall in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon tensed up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr.Coomer? Could you tell us what this place even is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The void is unused area!" Coomer's vague answer only ticked off Gordon more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>unused area</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And what was with that headcrab that attacked you?" Gordon's panic had returned as he gazed upon the dead body of the creature. Yep, the obnoxious magenta and blank were still there, it wasn't just all in Gordon's head. Unused area? What does that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That this is some video game or something? Gordon refused to believe that so soon, he won't let the possibility cave in just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh it's missing its textures." Benry's comment is what simply… broke Gordon's wall he just made, so to speak. He cringed, shooting a gaze back at Dr.Coomer. He wanted to ask another question but… his throat felt like it was closed. And his mind? The only thing that swirled around it was the possibility that he was right. That none of this was real. That this was just some messed up reality made by someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Coomer's answer stopped Gordon from going down a spiral of thoughts, luckily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… think this enough for me for today.." Gordon grumbled. "G'night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we don't know if it's day or night Mr.Freeman!" Tommy corrected shyly in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who even gives a shit anymore, Tommy?" Gordon didn't have the energy to talk at this point. Maybe when he wakes up everything will be fine? Pfft, of course it won't be, that's stupid. But this is all getting so desperate that a silly belief seems like a thing that would keep him going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon curled up on the ground, his back facing the rest of the team. He could hear chatter starting up again but didn't bother to listen to what was actually being said. Probably something stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha gordon questioning his existence go brr brr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next "morning" - or whatever the time it was, Gordon refused to get up. It felt as if the ground was keeping him chained, and if he tried to move then that'd trigger his achy muscles. His head also felt heavy. He could just lay there… for hours.. The ground wasn't comfortable or anything, far from it. It was cold and it was probably the cause of most of his aches and pains. But Gordon still felt this weird attachment to it still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds of snores and mumbles that meant nothing surrounded Gordon. Everyone else was asleep. Lucky. Gordon could catch a glance of Tommy using his coat as a little blanket, he was all curled up and trying to catch all the warmth from it. Bubby was all spread out on the floor, mouth gaped open and revealing his sharp fangs. Must've had a bad dream, huh? Benry - well he looked like he fell asleep sitting. Kind of weird but what can you do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was readying himself for a long time of staring up at the void while waiting for others to wake, a gnarly sound came to his ears. A hostile growl, and a familiar one too. Peeper puppies? Even down here, they have to fucking exist? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever, if Gordon didn't want to die that soon, he better get cracking. He grasped at the crowbar that just so happened to be by his arm, then letting out a wince as he pushed himself to sit up, and then get on his wobbly legs. He took a moment to settle his balance, looking at the floor. He felt even more awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to beat up some pe-" Gordon grumbled as he raised his gaze to look at his opponents, but cut himself off when he realized something was terribly wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before him, stood the two peeper puppies, like Gordon had expected. Prowling, their claws scraping the floor and making an ugly sound as they prepared to attack. But their colors were all messed up. One's was a mush of browns and whites, just randomly scattered all over with no order whatsoever. The other was entirely that magenta black checkerboard pattern, just like the headcrab sitting over there behind Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Gordon though, he let out a wince of surprise, his eyes widening at the almost unreal sight. A shiver went down his spine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell even is this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Could be missing up textures like Benry suggested for the headcrab "yesterday". But what about the other? It seems like that one's were wrong. Like it has textures of another thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Gordon squeezed the crowbar in his hands, using his anxiety to give himself a motivation to fight. All this would be easier with a gun but he doesn't have one. He bolted forwards, raising his trusty tool in the air before swinging it down on the brown mush puppy. The creature let out a whine, kicking around, trying to get rid of the crowbar that got stuck in its thick back muscles, blood already launching out of the wound. Looks like Gordon had hit a vein. But then, the other peeper puppy was coming in to attack Gordon from behind, but our good ol' Gordon was already two steps ahead. He pulled out the crowbar from the other puppy, which sent it running, and hit the other across its "face" - or whatever it was, Gordon couldn't recognize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The puppy let out a wince but it didn't seem it wanted to give up like its friend. It reared up, using its muscled front legs to try and slam Gordon to the ground. And it did work, Gordon was caught off guard and soon he hit the ground with a loud clank of his suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gordon!" He could hear a oh so familiar voice yapping out his name. Looks like Coomer was woken up by the sounds. Only Coomer. Others were somehow still asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gordon couldn't answer just yet, as he had to quickly roll away before the puppy that slam him to the ground didn't try to do something even worse. Now that he was back up, Gordon felt adrenaline rush trough his veins as he raised the crowbar for another swing, then another, and another…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This fight itself was really gory. The creature was struggling on the ground, just made holes and wounds bursting out blood and viscera like nothing. The puppy fell to its side, angrily raking the ground and whining as if that'd keep it alive, but finally, it fell limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon needed to take a breather. He stared at the body, gasping for air and holding his chest. His suit? Covered in nasty, dark crimson. It wasn't much of a bother, unlike the fatigue that hit him from the adrenaline loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr.Coomer had watched half of this massacre unfold, yet still felt the need to contribute even though the deed was done. He kneeled by the body and began to punch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's dead, Dr.Coomer…" Gordon huffed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. Just punching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon let out a long lasting sigh, then sat on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what? Whatever." He didn't feel the need to bother about Coomer, he needed to collect himself and wake others. Coomer will stop eventually. And.. what's the harm with Coomer punching the body?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon gazed at his crowbar, it was all bloody yet still not broken. The only damage it's gotten was a scratch on a tip oddly enough. It was a relief. But what wasn't a relief was this fight. Benry's blunt hypothesis could be applied here too. He'd go deeper into thought but… his mind was still in a daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short while Gordon stumbled to his feet and walked past Coomer and his new punching bag to wake others.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>felt like writing some action,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What are we gonna do now, Mr.Freeman?" Tommy echoed behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had started another trek shortly after the peeper puppy attack. When Gordon told others about it, no one gave a shit except Tommy himself, because of course! They've been that way this entire time, and it didn't scathe Gordon in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Gordon, he was in the lead once more. His eyes just set forward, searching for either some type of food or escape. His hopes for a quick end to this mess have been dying down, unsurprisingly. Plus, he was starving. The fear of dying to one of those fucked up freaks was not that strong as the fear they'll just die a slow, painful death from starving. Gosh, just the thought of it sent a shiver down Gordon's spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon turned his head around over his shoulder, gazing upon Tommy. He in short, looked very distraught, to Gordon's surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-uh, we need to find either something to eat or a way to escape." He managed to grumble out a answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Mr.Freeman…" Tommy's tone seemed to drop, and so did his gaze drop at the floor. He wasn't fine…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for him. Maybe they can't feel the same way as Gordon but sometimes they can trigger Gordon's… dad instincts, is what he likes to call them. The same ones he has when Joshua is hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, you good man? You seem a little bit stressed out there." Gordon broke the silence with a question, which made Tommy's head shoot up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I am just worried about Sunkist!" Tommy said, anxiety pricking into his tone. "She may be the perfect dog, but-but what if we never come back? She'll be so worried!.." Tommy cut himself off with a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...will we ever come back, Mr.Freeman?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last line hit Gordon like a truck. A wave of pity basically just washed over him. He slowed his pace a little to get next to Tommy, then gave him a light pat on the shoulder, a slightly hopeful smile shooting up on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we'll…" He gaze a quick glance to the surrounding pitch black, then before he could feel his hope fading again, he returned his eyes back to Tommy, who was surprisingly tall for someone with the mind of a child. "We're gonna leave this place, I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Mr.Freeman.. I-I trust you!" Tommy muttered out, looks like simple words really did cheer him up, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before they could continue the conversation, something far in the distance caught Gordon's eyes. Flashes of white. They found everyone, right? Tommy, Bubby, Coomer, Benry doesn't count because he doesn't have a lab coat… yeah, that's all of them! Maybe they weren't all alone down here after all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Gordon! People! We could ask them for help!" Coomer chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill them, alright?!" Was the last thing Gordon said before he fastened his steps so he could get to the scientists first. He felt hope spark in him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… when he arrived there...they were just standing still. Arms up in the air at the same height as their shoulders (Or tposing, but Gordon doesn't know it's called that.). They looked like Coomer but at the same time didn't, which put Gordon off a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh.. hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, out of nowhere, Bubby just burst in and punched the one on the left. They collapsed to the ground but not like a ragdoll or something, they just fell stiffly, keeping the same pose, which was even weirder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They owed me 5 dollars!" Bubby chided, which got a chuckle out of Gordon. The science team may be dumb but they know how to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, out of the pocket of the fallen one rolled a… water bottle? Who cares if it doesn't have sense, Gordon picked it up like it was some sacred item. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bubby, the other one owes you 10 dollars!" Gordon encouraged, maybe the other one had some things up his pockets too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>10?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>" The yell of surprise was quickly followed by a loud smack, then a thud as the "scientist" fell to the floor next to his buddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon kneeled down by the body and began searching trough the lab coat for anything useful.. and found a little chocolate bar. Food! It may be barely able to feed anyone but Gordon took it nonetheless. He also found another water bottle. These two.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> were a jackpot after all! Now they had water for.. presumably few days if they shared it right? Actually, why share, they do don't need food or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon got up and looked at Bubby, who had a plain look on his face as he just stared at the bodies on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you get the 10 dollars back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… but I got revenge nonetheless!" And with that, Bubby continued on the trek, leaving Gordon to keep back a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ooh staring at bubby? poggers." Gordon could hear Benry tease someone in the background. He looked over his shoulder and saw Benry with the biggest shit eating grin and Coomer, who was so red in the face he looked like a goddamn apple. Coomer didn't answer or anything, just kept his head low and face hidden as he fastened his pace, just trying to get away from Benry as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon.. decided not to question what he just witnessed and just went after Bubby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept on walking for quite a while. Not finding anything useful, really, but just as they were about to settle down for the day…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look Mr.Freeman!" Tommy's voice caught Gordon's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that far away was a vending machine, though it didn't look like the ones they saw on the surface in the slightest. It was a dark blue with supposedly a beach painted on its sides, Gordon couldn't see from this distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya'll want the soda?!" Gordon huffed out. No one answered but he took it as a yes anyway. Gordon skidded over to the machine and gazed at it for a moment, before slamming his crowbar into its front. Immediately, sparks of electricity began to escape as Gordon tore more and more into the metal, until eventually he made a large hole. He quickly then scooted away as the stampedo of 3 scientists and a Benry made a dash towards the machine. Gordon only watched as all sorts of hog and demon noises escaped the little group. This was perfectly fine in Gordon's mind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, after this soda feast finished, the team settled for the day as expected.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hh bonding time,, had lots of fun writing this chapter, even though i was super groggy and kinda starving DFGJN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hhh sorry shorter chapter because the next one is big boi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sadly, there was no fire for today's break, which frankly made Gordon a bit dissatisfied. Though, why think about fires when you're in some place that's under the fucking earth? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon wasn't as tired as yesterday, which meant his head had more time to think.. questions swirled in his head. What was with those scientist wannabes? Why'd they have that stuff? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck was there a vending machine? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What about those peeper puppies? Gordon became a sort of a stressed up mess, huddled away from others, trying his best to look small. Meanwhile the rest of the team was just chatting the day away. Coomer again seemed pretty flustered around Bubby, probably because of Benry's dumb teasing from earlier today. Gordon wished he could feel pity but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could distract Coomer with a question? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr.Coomer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coomer's head shot up almost immediately, acting as if he was unfazed, but his cheeks were still red as hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hello Gordon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you… okay, man?" Gordon simply couldn't help but ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coomer just stared at him blankly, silence oozing into their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right… guess he won't be getting an answer to that question. Gordon cringed slightly, then decided to break the awkwardness with another question, one that'll satisfy him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What were those scientist we saw today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those were beta models, Mr.Freeman! They were scrapped in place of me and.. Bubby.." Coomer seemed to lower his tone at the mention of Bubby. Benry did really mess up Coomer that much, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Coomer's changing tone didn't faze Gordon as much as the information he had been told. His heart felt like it skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what about the-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"come on! you say you are a pro gamer yet don't know the basics, cringe ass baby." Benry remarked in the background, followed by quiet chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Gordon could, he'd definitely try and strangle Benry right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Gordon kept himself at bay, instead trying to ignore Benry at all costs and just get all the answers he can from Coomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about the peeper puppies? One was really fucked up but it ran off!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They had the wrong textures!" Coomer chimed as if this wasn't some groundbreaking information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon felt like he was growing insane at this point. Wrong textures? Beta models? This void itself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coomer, are we fuckin' real?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence struck again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time between everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby and Tommy stopped with their chit chat too and just… stared at Gordon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.. can't answer that, Mr.Freeman." Coomer managed to mumble, looking defeated. A bit broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon felt anxiety rise in his sorry chest. This silence was uncalled for. Slightly creepy and morbid in a way. He was still left without an answer too. He grew disoriented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before Gordon's state could worsen, Coomer skidded away and everyone just went back to doing their own thing, leaving Gordon to craze by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's better if he just went to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gordon, as a matter of fact, couldn't get a blink of sleep. Silly Gordie, believing everything would go like planned, tsk tsk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was simply a vortex of thoughts. A sea overridden by a never-ending riptide, sending light tinges of discomfort down his spine. That fucking answer he got was truly messing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was any of this real? Was anything he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Was he controlled by some player or something right now, in this very moment? Maybe all this was a simulation? Possibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon was curled on the floor, holding his stomach tightly and almost rocking himself back and forth, his suit letting out a clank or squeal with each movement Gordon made. Eyes bloodshot open, staring wide into the darkness before him. He was, in short, in a nasty crisis. And honestly, who wouldn't be when they learned that the world they know and love is… not real!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to add to the damage, Benry of all people woke to the shuffling Gordon made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ayo, feetman, shut up we tryin' to sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon decided not to answer. Maybe that will keep him away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead it was completely the opposite. Benry groggily got to his feet, grumbling something under his breath as he dragged himself closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"come on, shut the fuck up"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go away!" Gordon hissed, and not with the rage Benry was used to. All he could hear was a light gasp before Gordon curled himself tighter, yeah, that will make Benry go away, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Course not. Shortly after some awkward silence, Gordon could feel something, or someone, setting down beside him. And before he could protest, a hand prodded him on the side, causing him to roll over and open up from his curled position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"what's up, feetman?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benry.. sounded actually worried this time. Genuine worry. But Gordon bet it was all an act. Just to fool him into another one of his fuckin jokes. Well this ain't time for those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Gordon retorted, deciding to scramble up into a sit, frowning at Benry, who's hand was awkwardly frozen in air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i try to be nice to you for once, and this is how you act?" Benry chided back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Gordon grumbled, not in the best mood for another useless talk with Benry clearly. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and practically hugged them, huddling himself in a small spot as he waited for Benry to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i'm just asking if you are okay man" Benry only shrugged lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine.." Gordon grumbled, before a question he has been preparing to ask came to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Benry, did you know this world isn't real all this time?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon… well this has been boggling his mind the most. If he did then why keep the secret? He could have torn Gordon mentally all those days ago because that's what Benry wants, to fuck up Gordon, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"uh, yeah i did." Benry mustered out, totally unfazed by what he just confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the fuck can you be so calm about it?!" Gordon snapped once more, but before he could continue his banter, blue Sweet Voice escaped Benry's mouth, popping silently when they reached Gordon's calf. Gordon had to admit, it really had a calming effect, he felt his body easing from the tensed up state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"calm down bro."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you doing this just because you're bored or are you planning on fucking with me?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no i-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And stop with that damn "I wanna be nice" talk. I know you're just here to mess everything up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> i will proove that I can be good to a cringe ass baby like you,</span>
  <em>
    <span>you will see.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" And with that, an offended Benry scurried off, leaving Gordon in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Benry being genuinely nice, pfft,only in your dreams, Freeman." Gordon mumbled under his breath before he himself went back to sleep, now that Benry had hit him with the balls.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hell ye character arc time my favorite</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day was rather underwhelming. Gordon managed to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep at least. But he felt slightly woozy. Maybe that's a side effect of that damn Sweet voice? Most likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon didn't know how to feel about last night, frankly. Benry being nice will never be real. He knew that. Benry must be plotting something… but what? Considering how much Gordon doesn't know about Benry, there's a milliard of possibilities. And let's not forget about the thing he was going crazy for last night… Gordon won't be going down that rabbit hole of thoughts again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, he forced himself up on his feet, gazing around groggily. Looks like he's not the one to wake up first. He could see Bubby, sitting all alone, a bit farther away from others. Silent. This was… unusual. Gordon creeped closer, his legs feeling heavier. Bubby is one unpredictable fellow. Maybe he's fine? Maybe he tries to murder him again? But once more, Gordon's curiosity got the best of him, and here he is now, about to tap the old man on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bubby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby's head almost whipped back in response, surprise crossing his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gordon!- uh, what do you want?" The tinge of nervousness in his voice only intrigued Gordon more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon gave a quick rub to his eyes and adjusted his glasses to the tip of the bridge of his nose before answering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby only blinked at him for moment, before letting his brows furrow as he placed his chin back to his hugged knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just waiting for others to wake up." The sentence easily felt like a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't look so fine, even Gordon could see it. And Gordon hated to admit that he felt empathy for someone like Bubby, someone who'd definitely commit arson if you gave him a choice. With a light grunt because of his aching muscles, Gordon seated himself by the old man, placing a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good man?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- uh…" Bubby hesitated to reply, but then let out a long sigh, his shoulders easing and relaxing for once. "It's just Coomer…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you two get into an argument or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby's cheeks light up in a light red a little as he looks away. "No! No.. luckily…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A big, shit eating grin crossed Gordon's face. "Awh, someone's got a cru-" His teasing got cut off when a flustered Bubby punched his shoulder pretty hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>SHHHUT UP</em>
  </b>
  <span>!" Bubby hissed, most of his face pretty much red, almost like an apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon let out a little chuckle after a wince from the hit as he rubbed the spot he's been hit in. Bubby may be old, but damn, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Alright… well, why are you upset then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...what if he doesn't feel the same?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna have to ask him that yourself, Bubby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubby cut himself off when Tommy seemed to be rising from his spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Dr.Coomer? You said that dot up there is the surface, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon's voice echoed as they continued on their travels. It's been… who knows how long since they started traveling again, honestly? Gordon's lost track of time entirely. Could have been hours. Could have been minutes. Bubby was now the one at the end of the group, and not that far away is Benry. Both were… a bit too quiet for Gordon's liking, sometimes having a quiet exchange. Tommy looked fine and dandy though, which is good because they'd probably need someone who at least had a bit of sanity left in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Coomer chimed back an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… how do we get up there?" Gordon asked right after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, there's places where the ground clips into here!" Coomer explained, Gordon's keen eyes set on him as he spoke. "We could use those to get out!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait really?!" Gordon almost jumped a little, excitement fizzling into his body once more. A big smile shot up on his face. "Well where are those?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are pretty uncommon, Mr.Freeman, but I'm sure we'll find one eventually!" Coomer chirped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon didn't answer, too busy silently celebrating the news. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Escape</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The word seemed less distant… but what's the point of escaping when nothing is real? Actually, screw that. Just pretend you don't know that, Gordie. He's not gonna become a lunatic just yet. But the reality that there's no reality will keep weighing him down...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… we might make it?" Tommy, who had probably been listening this entire time, came into the conversation. Hell, even Benry was trying to pick up on what's happening. Gordon nodded in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon's pace only sped up, his gaze flicking around, seemingly loosing track of what's in front of him. But his happy little run was ended soon…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CRASH</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon found himself hitting into something pretty hard. He let out a groan as he backed away, holding his head and trying to register what just hit him. But when he opened his eyes…. There was nothing there. Gordon, a bit puzzled, decided to reach out with a hand and maybe, just maybe, cross safely. But, to Gordon's surprise, his hand ended up finding some invisible surface. Gordon jerked his hand back in a sudden freak out moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had accidentally outsped The Science team just a moment ago, and they were struggling to catch up, running towards him like a stampedo in a way. They must've heard the crash. Gordon had expected Benry to mock him like always but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bro, you okay?" Benry shyly echoed, his question making Gordon himself question if he was dissociating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine.." Gordon huffed out, his palm still at his forehead. God, his head hurt a fuck ton. And not to mention how awkward and stupid he felt now, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Benry </span>
  </em>
  <span>worrying over him, it felt unreal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It looks like we've hit a border, Mr.Freeman!" Coomer chimed as he let his hand slide across the surface of the invisible wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Border..? Like.. world border?" Tommy guessed in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Tommy!" Coomer yapped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We sure have walked a lot then, huh?" Gordon guessed, the impact starting to make him feel a little dizzy. Too dizzy to think rationally and actually freak out about the fact his world is basically limited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seems like it." Bubby agreed sheepishly in the background. Gordon knew exactly why he's being so shy all day, but felt like if he even dared to ask him stuff before Coomer he'd be asking to become a crisp the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suggest we go back Mr.Freeman!" Coomer chimed once more, stepping away from the wall and looking at Gordon with his regular smile, that more or less has become his blank expression to Gordon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back?" Gordon pouted out loud, gazing over his shoulder a bit groggily before looking back at the rest of the team. "Yeah… maybe we find more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, they begin backtracking all their progress.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HHH IT LOOKS A BIT LAZIER IM SORRY,,, my brain went bye bye at the end HBBHHGHN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The team had been walking for quite a while now. It's been supposedly 2 days, if we consider the breaks they took as a marker for each, since they found the world border. Gordon didn't realize but the white dot was growing bigger and bigger… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the team itself though, they were exhausted. Desperate for this mess to end so they could go back home. Gordon's obviously stressed, and so is Tommy. Bubby's gotten out of his shy state and basically couldn't stop complaining. Coomer was quiet, to Gordon's luck, but so was Benry, which is… weird. Gordon couldn't help but feel Benry's presence somewhere around him though, he just didn't bother to check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and speaking of Benry! The guard was more or less actually proving that the promise he made is possible. Aside from a few remarks, he hasn't made Gordon excruciatingly mad or upset ever since that break. And Gordon's finally taking notice of it, it became… less weirder with all these days that have passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gordon, I want to go home!" Bubby chided once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and so does </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>here." Gordon only grumbled back in response, too fatigued to stress himself more with an argument. It's been hard for Gordon to get rest once more, the existential thoughts were looming constantly in his mind, every damn time he wanted to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, though, something popped (or loaded) right before their eyes. A large, gray figure, with a dent that forms into an almost arrow-like shape at the tip. It was larger than anything they've seen down here, it was easily noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was a rocket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look Mr.Freeman!" Tommy burst in excitedly, pointing towards the machinery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn't describe the feelings Gordon felt in this moment. A smile shot up his face, tiredness had gone away and he prepared himself to run towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure if Tommy can ride on it, but who cares!" Was the last thing Gordon said before beginning his run. He didn't even catch Tommy's change of expression. Too occupied by the excitement. He also didn't realize that he was the only one running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he came closer and closer, the rocket only towered more and more above him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pop.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rocket just poofed out of existence right before Gordon's eyes without a trace, causing him to trip over in astonishment and fall face flat on the ground with a loud gasp, but he didn't stay down there for long. In fact, he scrambled up in a panic as soon as possible, staring dumbfounded at the spot where the rocket once was. Now, it's just air. Gordon gasped for air. What the fuck?! Where'd it go?! So many questions spun in his head as he tried to catch his breath, but in the end, he let himself fall to his knees, his eyes still analyzing where the way of escape once was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-the rocket-!?" He wheezed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is now on the surface!" Coomer chimed in his usual chipper tone as the rest of the team caught up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon's head shot over his shoulder as he stared back at Dr.Coomer in awe. "Wh-what the fuck do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've triggered a cutscene, Mr.Freeman!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here Gordon was, reminded that nothing is fucking real. Great! Hopelessness oozed back into his soul, a helpless look replaced the astonishment on his tired face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-cutscene?" He pouted out loud. "Actually, I'm just not gonna question it for the sake of my sanity.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew a mixture of fatigue and loss could feel so bad. Gordon felt like he could barely move at this point. What's the point? A way of escape just poofed out of existence right in front of him. But hope's not to be lost yet, they can still find this clipping ground, or whatever Coomer called it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gordon still decided they should call this a day and just take a break finally. He forced himself to twist around and face others. He realized he's been getting weird stares during his little, silent epiphany in his head, and because of that an awkward feeling arises in his chest. Tommy was the only one who was detached from this watch party of sorts.. why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...are you okay?" Benry's meek voice echoed in the background. When will he learn that just because he keeps asking that same question over and over again it won't help him get redeemed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could be better." Gordon huffed in response, sounding rather uninterested. "Should… we call this a day? I cannot go on anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that's a good idea, Mr.Freeman!" Coomer chirped, already circling the spot to find himself a good seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, another day comes to an end…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or does it?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha rocket go b 0 n k</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The team had settled down for the “day”, or “night”, but let’s not have that argument now. Bubby looked a bit.. Distant. Seating himself farther from the rest of the team with his back turned away, he looked like he was plotting something over there. It was slightly intriguing to Gordon,who had been keeping a keen eye on him these past few days, wanting to see if he will truly listen to his advice and confess his feelings. The same advice he had gotten from everyone whenever he complained about his own crushes over the years. Oh how it was annoying to hear the same line over and over again. He pondered how annoying Bubby found his advice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon’s attention was snapped out of the reminiscing when he felt a light tap on the shoulder. He expected to see Coomer or Benry, but when he looked over to see.. Tommy? He has been quiet all this time, ever since the rocket incident. But now, he looked mad? It wasn't easy to determine, his expression was a mixture of many emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr.Freeman?" Tommy's tone was as unreadable as his look on the face. Gordon frankly felt a slight tinge of intimidation from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh er.. hey Tommy! What do you need?" Gordon managed to muster, a slight, nervous grin crossing his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can-Can we go talk in private for a moment?"...this was very unusual to hear from Tommy. And Gordon noticed that very much so, he was caught off guard pretty much on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing!.." Despite how anxious Tommy was making him, Gordon couldn't resist the urge but accept. What can I say, curiosity got the best of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the usual clank of his suit and a grunt, Gordon got off the invisible ground, taking a short bit to settle his balance as the weight of his suit liked to make getting up a pain in the ass. Tommy didn't say anything, just let his brows furrow as he led the way farther from the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon felt like a criminal, in a way, with both Coomer's and Benry's eyes burning on him. What'd he do to get himself into a possibly heated conversation with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people. He's got the mindset of a 5 year old! How much did Gordon fuck up this time?! Wasn't the weight of leading everyone down here enough? Anticipation was basically killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy paused suddenly, slowly turning around and facing Gordon with a conflicted gaze. They had gone far enough not to be heard by the team but still able to see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh.. I wanted to talk about today Mr.Freeman. About what you said to me.." Evident shyness creeped into Tommy's tone, causing Gordon to relax a little because it made Tommy look less superior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon's mind was boggling for an answer as he tried to remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said exactly. Tommy and him don't usually chat or anything while on the run, but then it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean how I said you couldn't ride the ro-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>37</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, Gordon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such rage and seriousness coming from Tommy was almost unheard of. Hell, he even used Gordon's first name! Gordon felt his chest tense up, eyes widening. He felt small and weak once more. Has Tommy always been like this? He looked livid, but in a way pretty collected as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I want you to stop patronizing me! It-it hurts! Just because I act childishly doesn't mean you can treat me like a child!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new wave washed over Gordon, this one weighing him down with incredible guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step back, squeezing his left arm. Look who's messed up yet again. He looked at Tommy wide eyed as the fellow scientist anticipated his response. How long has he been treating him like this, while Tommy gave him the uppermost respect? Gordon felt awful… he's got to fix this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-tommy I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're being an ass to others too! You-you are just patronizing all of us, Mr.Freeman!" Tommy continued his rant, before a silence struck once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoopsie, look who's in the wrong once more, Gordon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you guys felt this way…" Gordon murmured in defeat, letting his gaze collapse to the ground. He's supposed to be the leader of the group!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now you do!" Tommy snickered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- I am so, so sorry, Tommy.." Gordon began, raising his voice slightly to push himself a chance to talk and be heard. He paused shortly to gaze over his shoulder at the rest of the team in the background, who have totally lost interest in what was happening. But just staring at them from this distance made Gordon feel.. small. Guilty. Like the biggest jerk ever. But he wouldn't have felt the same if he was told the same thing on the surface. The void has sure changed him, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braced himself as he gazed back at Tommy once more, who was probably preparing to retort to his apology in belief Gordon was done, but ho boy he sure wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will try my best to change myself, if that is what you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And apologize to everyone!" Tommy chided in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure, I will try that too.." Gordon huffed out, the thought of gathering everyone around to give a speech or some shit just sounding.. off. Sure he could try and apologize individually, but once more he wouldn't know what to say. Maybe save it for later?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Mr.Freeman… thank you a lot.!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sounded grateful, which was awesome, as he brushed past Gordon to skid back to the rest of the team, a little grin crossing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon only blinked as he watched him go, drifting off into thought before snapping back into reality and following shortly after. It felt.. off. Returning back to them after this conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he skidded to a halt by everyone though, Gordon could spot some commotion between Bubby and Coomer. He couldn't help but watch as Bubby struggled to keep his eyes off the floor, his left arm squeezed tightly in a grip and face red as hell itself, while Coomer just stared at him obliviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I-I… UHHH" Bubby, as you can clearly see, was having trouble picking out the words. "I c-care you.. a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing heard from Bubby before he scurried back to his previous, secluded spot, sitting down and curling into a little ball. Yeah, better not bother him anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coomer gave Gordon such an oblivious and naive look, blinking slowly with a blank expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hello Gordon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need some explaining, don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon let out a long sigh. He's happy that Bubby did his confession finally, but he's too tired to even celebrate. And not to mention the strain from the previous conversation. He wanted to end this fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone's got a crush on you man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's the only explanation Gordon gave to Coomer, along with a little pat of reassurance on his shoulder as he passed next to him, before he himself crumpled onto the ground, drifting into sleep fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep well, Gordie!.. or at least hops you get some rest...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HHHI BACK AT IT AGAIN AT LONG CHAPTERS HHH <br/>Angy Tommy because i am a bigass tommy kinnie that wants this boi to show he can act like a goddamn adult and when he does hes no one to mess with</p><p>Also GAY PEOPLE REAL??? WHAT??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Gordon awoke in a sort mistifying place. His eyes opened groggily to the brightest hues of white, which was a shocker considering how used he had grown to darkness, ever since this mess of a journey started. Gordon stared in awe. Surely he ain't dead…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Right?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt awfully heavy as he struggled to raised himself up. Was it his HEV suit straining him? That's a possibility. But that wasn't going to stop him. With one almighty heave, Gordon was on all fours, and then with another, on all twos. He felt lightheaded as soon as he found himself at the tallest point, slightly nauseous too. He groggily continued to stare until he found a break in the whites.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A child just stood there blandly, staring at Gordon with a blank yet slightly intimidating expression. As Gordon stared more and more, the kid looked more and more familiar, until he determined that it was.. Joshua! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gordon, in pure excitement, didn't even bother about his surroundings, or where he exactly was, or even </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>why </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Joshua was here. Just seeing his little boy was what he wants. Gordon began his dash, feeling shortness of breath in his chest but yet again, that ain't stopping this desperate father. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...but with each step, something felt off. The surroundings began to fade into darker tones and Joshua.. well he began to fade off in form of pixels. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Joshie!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gordon couldn't stop himself from letting out a wail, panic jerking him to tear up. He fastened his running as much as he could, but when he was getting close, Joshua was already half gone…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gordon's gonna save him! With a grunt, he threw himself forward, hoping to maybe land and catch him, saving him from the demise. But of course, he didn't catch anything, Joshua was gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"JOSHUA!" Gordon snapped awake, hailing himself up, gasping for air. Where is he?! Joshua?! Come on! His heart rate was all over the place as his gaze whipped around in awe. But the only thing he saw were his teammates safe and asleep and a awake Benry who stared at him like a frightened cat, his amber eyes wide and shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon soon after crippled back onto the floor. Hopeless. Lost. Grieving for the surface. He felt so low. Why'd he have to be such a dumbass? His tired eyes swelled up in tears as he huddled himself in a little ball, whimpering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"gordon?" Benry cooed meekly in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon didn't have the energy to respond, but he could hear quiet steps tapping closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"you okay bro?" Benry cooed once more, placing a hand on Gordon's upper arm and stirring it up and down to try and maybe, just maybe soothe him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon… never felt this.. trusting of Benry. He's actually worried for him. Gordon revealed himself a bit, letting out a sniffle as he gazed back at Benry with his puffy, red eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I uh- I had a nightmare.." Gordon guessed Benry would have already known by now, so he didn't bother going into detail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benry nodded slightly, his brows furrowing a bit before he closed his eyes in exchange of opening his jaws, revealing a glint of his jagged teeth. But soon enough, a spectacular sight of dark, ocean blue orbs escaped out of the guard's throat, dancing trough the air around Gordon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In awe, Gordon gave a quick rub to his eyes before slowly raising himself up to sit down by Benry, gazing at the blue orbs. He felt his chest easing and muscles relaxing, for a change. He let out a long exhale out of his nose as his eyes slowly moved to Benry, cracking a light grin against his own will. His companion's eyes were already locked on him, and the two ended up just staring at each other until the orb's colors began to shift from the blue to a… bright pink? Gordon knew blue is to calm someone but.. this one was pretty new. He gave a quick glance to the change before looking back at Benry once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..pink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon's mumble ended up sending Benry into a panicked frenzy, as he snapped back to reality and scrambled his hands over his mouth to stop the flow of the orbs. Face? Red as a fucking apple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon didn't have the energy once more to think about what that meant and just let out a soft giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Was all he could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"er..uh.. of course, of course." Benry grumbled before looking away, his hands now scraping nervously at the ground. "now go back to sleep so you can feel pog."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon didn't mind Benry's ushering as he planned on going back into slumber anyway. With one last pat on the shoulder, Gordon turned away and went back to sleep, feeling weirdly soft about this sudden interaction.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>helo i wrote this in 2 hours somehow,,, what can i say when frenrey involved brain go brr brr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning felt.. awkward in a way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon didn't even dare to speak to Tommy, but from time to time they would exchange glances accidentally or not. And whenever that happened, Gordon felt himself growing nervous. He deserved the scolding, yes, but that certainly wasn't the brightest experience, and Gordon feared he'd have to go through it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Benry… well, Gordon felt he had gained newfound respect for the guy. He's really been owning up to the promise, it ain't no joke at this point. Hell, he even stopped being an ass all the time, which is a change that is very much so welcomed but deep down Gordon couldn't help but miss Benry's remarks. The guard hasn't been as chatty since yesterday evening, instead just keeping to himself in the back. Yesterday evening. The thought of it only made Gordon feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And lastly, the two old lovebirds - how have they been holding up? Well… they were oddly quiet as well. It made Gordon question if one of them declined the other but.. no one in particular seemed upset. Maybe they were just settling with the newly learned facts still?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as Gordon stared around, his grip around his trusty crowbar that he had been dragging around all this time strengthened as a faint flash of desaturated brown came to his view. He froze in spot, gesturing to other to pause as well. He squinted his eyes at the sight. From afar, he didn't see much detail, but he could tell the streak of brown was large. Really large. Larger than the rocket, which was once the biggest thing they've seen down here. A mixed tinge of excitement and curiosity sparked trough Gordon as he turned to the rest of the team to see their reaction. All staring in awe, as he guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dr.Coomer? Do you know what this might be?" Gordon pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe this is the clipping ground we searched for, Gordon!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he needed was that chipper response to send him scrambling towards the area. As the distance between closed more and more, Gordon analyzed what they found. It was a gigantic chunk of earth, coming down from the surface in the form of a large slope that ended abruptly with a cliff the team wouldn't be able to climb, sadly.  The brown streak they saw in the distance was the wall they'd have to climb, and close by it looked even larger. At least 15 meters in height, Gordon decided. Disappointed, he tried to helplessly maybe scrape at the wall, try climbing up. But as he gripped onto a nook that poked out, it broke as soon as he put pressure and sent him falling down onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit!" Gordon, desperate to escape, was filled with a sudden rage at this failure. And to release it, he kicked at the wall. It didn't do much except helping Gordon calm down slightly. He ended up willfully collapsing to the ground, just staring up at the chunk of earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we could find a way around?" Tommy meekly advised in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy you fucking genius." Gordon praised, despite knowing this was some common sense knowledge. It at least gave him the motivation to get up and returned his determination to escape. And well, Tommy seemed to be enjoying the praise too, Gordon caught a smile shooting up his face for a brief moment as he hauled himself up once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which way do we go though?" Bubby yapped in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was also a good question. Gordon turned his head from left to right, but was pretty much unable to decide. Maybe he could give someone else a chance to decide? Gordon's trying to become a better leader to this little group after all, and his decision can lead to dumb outcomes after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze flicked around before it set on Tommy, who looked slightly anxious, fumbling his hands. It paused as Tommy realized the pair of eyes was set on him. He looked up in awe before also realizing Gordon's silently been telling him to decide their fate. Right or left. Choose wisely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I think right is the better way to go, Mr.Freeman!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call me Gordon, Tommy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fellow scientist seemed even more excited, which inwardly pleased Gordon himself. He's improving, right? This was the right thing to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well it ain't time to question that, they're about to head off. The team began walking along the right side of the wall, eyes set forward as they searched for possible ways to climb up, but nothing so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, something stopped them in their tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A milliard of loud growls and prowls.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi as of the time of writing this im in the middle of nowhere but have wholesome time with a cliffhanger while im at it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hhhi just tw bone dislocation and lots of gore in this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At last, the creators of the bone chilling sounds revealed themselves. Faceless, green monsters mottled with blue stripes along their nasty, rigid backs revealed themselves. Or to the team, peeper puppies. And their numbers were no joke. At least a full pack of 10, which was an absurd number. All skidded out into a defensive wall that closed more and more on the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon let out a slight wince in surprise. At least these ones were normal. Without much thought, Gordon squeezed the crowbar in his grasp, and hauled it into air, preparing to smash it down on a opposing puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team prepared themselves. Remember how Bubby has weird fire powers? Well he's for once using them at a right time, as balls of flames burst into existence in his palms. Coomer scurried by his side, giving a quick nod before their gazes went on the two peeper puppies that were trying to sneak up while they were distracted. Tommy stared frightened at the beasts, a glint of guilt in his gaze before he shook it out and prepared, taking out - a glock?! Since when did he have one?! Whatever, Gordon told himself in his head, questions later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to put these puppies back in their tubes!" Bubby announced with weird enthusiasm. However cringey the line sounded to Gordon, it reminded him to brace himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon locked his eyes on a peeper puppies that was preparing for a pounce in front of him. He didn't waste any time, throwing his arms down and letting the crooked, bloody tip of his tool to stab into the puppy's flesh. The poor creature squealed and whined in pain, scraping its claws against the floor as it tried to struggle the tip out of it. And well, Gordon did that for it, jerking the crowbar out, which set the puppy into a panicked abort away from the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his right, Gordon could see Bubby and Coomer had a hold on their situation. They fought like a team, using each's advantage for each defense and offense. One of the puppies was whining loudly, barely fighting the scientists as its focus drifted off to the burns along its spine. The other puppy was already running off, shortly joined by the whining one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great job doc!" Coomer praised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor." Bubby corrected, a hint of annoyance in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon, as he watched the pair, didn't even realize the incoming danger. Soon enough, a puppy leaped at him and he didn't have time to react before he was already down on his back. The puppy was so fuckin heavy, but dumb as hell, as it tried to dig into Gordon's suit, despite it clearly being made out of strong metal. Gordon was trying his hardest to kick off the beast and lift himself up, but its weight held him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, the puppy's act was dropped when someone came into the rescue. Benry! The puppy let out a hiss of pain as it quickly registered the attack and prepared to haul itself at the guard. And then, </span>
  <b>
    <em>bang. </em>
  </b>
  <span>A bullet shot trough its front, making the creature collapse to the ground in a moment's time. Gordon's gaze whipped to the left to see - Tommy! Thank fuck he came, even though him and Benry could have fended it off themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gordon! A-are you alright?!" Tommy looked fretted as he questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm good! I'm - agh!" Gordon, in his tries to lift up, fell back due to strong pain in his left shoulder. God, it hurt so much! The peeper puppy managed to dislocate Gordon's shoulder when it was holding him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even better, the last peeper puppy was coming in their way, aiming for Gordon. Luckily, it was noticed quickly, Tommy fired a shot and the bullet hit its side, making it collapse on the ground, dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy stench of death filled the air along with silence as the team registered that yes, they've won this fight. At most 5 puppies fell victim to Tommy's glock. Talk about those insticts, huh? Others ran off away from their den, essentially abandoning it and freeing it to be used for shelter. Perfect!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what wasn't perfect was Gordon's injury. He was glad it wasn't super serious, but it still hurt. Quickly, Coomer scampered closer to the group that gathered around, kneeling down and checking out the injury. Does Coomer even have experience in medicine? Whatever, he has "doctor" as a title so that must mean something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can fix this!" Coomer announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell happened?!" Bubby echoed in the background, peering down at the Gordon on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-a puppy attacked him!" Tommy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think this is enough travel for the day.." Gordon weakly decided, then tried to get up once more, but of course falling back with a grunt of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coomer, almost enthusiastically, rubbed his hands together and placed them on Gordon's arm gently in preparation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand still."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What came was a painful procedure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hhhhhhh i love writing fight scenes idk what it is about them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that painful experience, especially for Gordon, the team had settled down in the now abandoned peeper puppy den. It was a simple dug out dent in the rocky wall. The claw marks were still very much so visible, so this might be a new den. Little rocks poked out of the ceiling, looking like little stalactites. The entrance itself was large, it's a surprise how they hadn't spotted it before the puppies came running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Gordon's injury? Well, he learned that Coomer should definitely be trusted when he gives medical attention. The pain might have been unbearable and his shoulder still hurts but at least he can move his arm. Coomer advised that massaging the muscles close to his shoulder helps ease the pain but how can he do that past the HEV suit? Whatever, Gordon figured doing little exercises works as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As chipper chatter filled the room and Gordon's mind grew more focused on getting rid of the aches, he didn't see Benry shuffling closer shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"injured your lil shoulder did'ja-" Benry's bit of teasing he hadn't done in days was cut off when Gordon accidentally smacked the top of the guard's helmet amidst his arm exercising. In a moment of panic, Gordon's eyes grew wide in surprise as he jerked his arm back, face growing a bit hotter with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" Gordon yapped immediately after, biting the inside of his cheek. A tense feeling began to overwhelm his chest, slight stiffness spreading through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benry, meanwhile, seemed completely unfazed, his stare still blank and set on Gordon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"nah it's cool bro." He then smacked his lips. "is your arm doing better?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon let himself relax, his shoulders dropping as he let out a long kept breath in the form of a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's doing better.." He mustered out, looking at the ground for a short moment before remembering he had to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! And by the way, thank you for helping me out earlier." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benry seemed to fluster with embarrassment once more, shyly scrunching up his shoulders and looking at the floor as his face reddened. Little sprinkles of pink sweet voice escaped his mouth as he began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah its-its pog bro." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon, once more, let out a little giggle at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does pink mean?" He pouted out loud, knowing from Tommy that the sweet voice always had at least some type of meaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benry seemed to go deeper into his frenzy with the question, hugging his knees closer and burying his face into them. The sprinkles grew more frequent and bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"its nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon decided to drop the act and let Benry be. Better not stress him out too much, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he set his gaze on Coomer and Bubby on the other side, huddled close to each other as they retold Tommy about how they beat the living shit out of those peeper puppies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then I punched off the top of the tank!" Coomer declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But… there was no tank, Mr.Coomer." Tommy corrected shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was a tank and you know it!" Bubby protested for Coomer, agreeing despite the fact he knew well that there was no tank as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Gordon watched, he couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pfft, they're such dorks." He commented to himself, not expecting anyone to answer. A smile cracked onto his damned face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeh…" Even Benry slid out of hiding to agree. "..</span>
  <em>
    <span>maybewecouldbelikethem-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The last part slipped out of his mouth, too fast for Gordon to even understand. And soon after, his face was a hue of red once more, back into being buried in his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Gordon honked questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sheesh, alright then…" Gordon sighed out, letting Benry be once more as he leaned more onto the rocky wall, gazing up.. despite the pain, he felt good. The science team for once was giving him a feeling that he never expected to feel around them, as chaotic as they are. He felt at home, safe from the dangers, completely the opposite of his thoughts at the start of the journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his eyes close as he drifted off into slumber…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another day, another dollar, as Coomer says.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha fluff go brr</p><p>also if you notice Gordon's changing you get a cookie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that, let's just say, wholesome break, Gordon decided it's better if they went away from the clipping ground. What's the point if they're only finding peeper puppy dens? They'd just be risking casualties and well… to put it simply, Gordon wasn't nearly ready for a loss. He's already mentally fucked, so… risks aren't to be taken today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His decision was met with mixed feelings though. Bubby in particular seemed very distasteful of the idea. And Coomer just went along with it. Both of them didn't have any good excuse to persuade Gordon into endlessly following a chunk of dirt and maybe dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his train of thought was stopped by a light tap on the shoulder. Gordon gazed over to see Tommy frowning. Awh fuck, what is he gonna scold him about now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gordon?" The fellow scientist croaked, his voice barely making trough. Something was up, and it panged Gordon with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Tommy?" Gordon replied back, quirking a brow worryingly. He slowed his pace a bit so Tommy could catch up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.." He began, taking a abrupt pause for a quick breath. "I'm sorry I led everyone into the den.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon blinked at Tommy in surprise. Why's he apologizing for fuck's sake? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, you didn't know that there would be a den if we went that way! It's none of your fault!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it's really no one's fault." Gordon continued despite Tommy's tries to quiet him. It seemed to be working, a little smile was appearing on Tommy's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and I should be thanking you more about yesterday, you saved me sheesh." Gordon was trying his best just to make Tommy feel better, and the more he did, the more it worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Mr- Gordon!" Tommy giddily yapped after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after that little interaction, Tommy went on to join Benry, leaving Gordon by himself once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his positivity he had been trying to spread all day he.. was loosing hope a bit once more. Sure, they found the clipped ground but.. did it even help? In the end, Gordon just got hurt from that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed up, maybe seeing the white dot would get him a bit more determined?..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was gone from its usual place. Gordon had to crane his neck more just to see it was right above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys? I think we're under Black Mesa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team paused as they followed his gaze then looked back down at him. A long lasting silence loomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So? We still can't reach it!" Bubby protested, whipping around to continue walking. "That dot is useless!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon ignored Bubby's comments as he saw Benry slowly approaching, looking nervous unlike everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"but we still gotta be careful." He warned everyone, but it sounded like it was directed to Gordon. "we can accidentally trigger a cutscene like lil clumsy boys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like that rocket?" Gordon asked, the memory of it just poofing right before his eyes making him dreadful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a nod from Benry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but they probably aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous." Gordon mused, walking past Benry to continue leading. He didn't manage to catch the look of despair on the guard's face as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked and walked, Gordon was met with the unexpected fate of hitting another invisible wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bonk!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow!" He yelped, thudding backwards as he rubbed the impacted zone on his head with a hand, cringing. It didn't hurt as much as last time but it hurt nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is the world border really that close?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe this isn't the world border, Gordon!" Coomer chimed in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we can walk past this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon placed his hand on the wall so it could slide as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bro no we gotta get away." But just as he was about to start walking, Benry came into his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? We can get past this, like Coomer said! No need to worry!" Gordon excused once more, then squeezed past Benry before he could even say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team walked a short 5 minutes before Gordon felt nothing under his hand. The wall was no more. A spark of hope came to him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Found it!" He announced, a tinge of gratitude in his voice as he did. He began to turn around to head trough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO WAIT-" Benry suddenly yelled out in a mad panic, throwing himself in front of everyone to get Gordon to come back but..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon's vision blocked out suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cutscene has been triggered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like Gordon did a oopsie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly, Gordon's entire body went numb. He couldn't feel anything. Not a single muscle. Single bone. Panic rose in his chest. What the hell was happening?! Where is everyone?!</p><p> </p><p>Just as he opened his jaws to speak, he felt a strong force hauling at him from behind and mercilessly pressing him onto the floor. He wanted to protest, fight for his life but - it was as if his limbs were trapped on the solid ground. His mind raced for a clue of what was going on, but no clues so far.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys?!" He tried calling out for them, desperation tinging into his voice. But, that'd be the last words they'll hear him for now.</p><p>Right after he called, he felt - pain. So, so much pain. It was the worst ever. But that was it, just that excruciating pain. No other sounds except Gordon's struggles and screams of agony… but soon enough, Gordon passed out from shock, and frankly didn't even realize he did.</p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"yo feetman! wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>Gordon's eyes lazily opened, only to be met with the pain once more. But hey, at least it isn't as bad. And who was calling him?.. his ears rang intensely, he felt so weak, his own body was too heavy for him. A strong, metallic but also familiar smell stung his nostrils. </p><p> </p><p>"H-his eyes are opening!" </p><p> </p><p>Okay, Gordon was definitely getting out of the groggy state, confirmed with the fact that he can recognize Tommy's loud and slightly child-like voice. His vision was a less of a blur and he could see him and Benry standing over, looking at him with wide eyes. What happened..? Why are they so worried? Gordon decided to let out a rumble, just to make sure they know he's awake.</p><p> </p><p>"oh poggers he's awake."</p><p>Yep, that's definitely Benry.</p><p> </p><p>"..what happened..?" Gordon managed to muster out, his eyes slowly moving from Tommy to Benry, and then down to the source of pain.</p><p>Gordon couldn't feel his right arm whatsoever. It felt alien. Detached from his bone. But it looked absolutely fine at the same time. His elbow was definitely hurting the most, though. It made Gordon cringe, why does it hurt so much when it looks completely fine? Did he break a bone or something? And let's not forget the blood pooling around him. Resting eerily and stinking badly.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon had enough of being on the floor, time to get the answers. With his left arm, he raised himself up into a sit, surprising the pair and honestly even himself. He felt even more dizzy, his head felt heavy like a bowling ball. Just roll it down the alley and you've got the perfect image. Wait, no that sounds wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Gordon, please don't tire yourself, you're still i-injured!" Tommy warned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine.." Gordon weakly retorted, even speaking felt nauseating. As if he lost a ton of blood, which drained him of his strength. He moved his other, supposedly injured arm. It hurt to move it but he can still use it nonetheless. And the lower half felt numb as ever. He tried to lift himself up but…</p><p>The injured arm went clipped into the floor like some sort of hologram, sending Gordon to fall right on his chest with a groan of pain.</p><p> </p><p>..what was that? Gordon felt like he was loosing his mind at this point.</p><p> </p><p>"...bro lemme-lemme help you." Benry offered to let Gordon use him as support. Grateful, Gordon did as offered, clinging strongly onto the guard as he drowsily got to his feet. Just getting up was so tiring already, sheesh…</p><p>Gordon stared around like a shark, his gaze dead and emotionless, he was too tired to even display emotion. The sight around him was more or less depressing. The black void he'd grown used to was there, yeah, but… Coomer sat on the floor a bit farther away, hugging his knees and whimpering. Tommy and Benry stood around staring worriedly… wait, where's Bubby? He was nowhere to be seen!</p><p> </p><p>"W-what's with his arm?" Tommy questioned Benry, who supposedly knew what happened? The guard himself looked most distressed, gaze mostly set on either Gordon or his "arm".</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Bubby?" Gordon asked, but his question was ignored as Benry began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it glitched… not pog."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean glitched?" Gordon protested, letting out a short lived wince because of his arm once more. "And where the fuck is Bubby?!"</p><p> </p><p>Benry let out a sigh as he finally turned around, gaze darkening. "you triggered a cutscene, but it glitched… your arm is not supposed to be there."</p><p> </p><p>"So my arm is technically cut off?"</p><p> </p><p>Benry nodded curtly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god what the fuck." Gordon murmured as a terrorizing shiver went down his spine. He.. his arm is gone. He'd truly be freaking out but.. he was too weak from the bloodloss.</p><p> </p><p>"i can't fucking believe it… benry not epic gamer moments, i could have stopped this all." Gordon could hear Benry grumbling words to himself, catching a glimpse of his bared teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"And where the fuck is Bubby?" Gordon questioned again. </p><p> </p><p>"when you triggered the cutscene, Bubby was supposed to be sent into his tube." Benry began. "..but because we're down here, he must have been sent either to the surface or a place down here that is considered "tube""</p><p> </p><p>Gordon's eyes widened sadly as he looked over Benry's shoulder at Dr.Coomer, now that he understood why he's like that Gordon felt even more hurt by the sight. This was his fault. His fucking fault. Gordon messed up big time.</p><p>"...but we could find him, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"i don't promise."</p><p> </p><p>Guilt washed over Gordon like a wave. It felt so awful. But a determination to find the old guy filled him</p><p> "Well let's go then and search..!" </p><p>But as you know, with how weak Gordon is, as soon as he began to walk he almost stumbled to the ground, barely managing to catch himself. Tommy rushed in for support.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I think it's enough for today!" </p><p> </p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>It sure is.</p><p> </p><p>What a catastrophic day indeed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gordon epic fail compilation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only sound he heard was the ringing of his ears. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bubby</strong> couldn't really see right away. He could decipher this ugly yellowish green color around him but.. no determined shapes or anything. Hell, it even took him a while to recognize his own hands..</p><p>He felt light-headed and weak, fatigue overwhelming his body. The air around him was getting more and more stale but he didn't have the energy to get up and find fresh air. Inside this… whatever this was, it was boiling hot. Sweat dripped down the old man's face onto the cold floor.</p><p> </p><p>Where's Coomer? Oh Coomer, he's probably so worried. The last thing he remembered was Gordon suddenly freezing, then everything went black..</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon.</p><p> </p><p>Panic rushed down his spine as his vision became more focused. If this is what he thinks he is, then ho boy…</p><p>Bubby reached out with his hand, only to be stopped by a pristine border. He let his hand stir around a little, trying to determine the material. Glass.</p><p>The floor bellow was hard, cold concrete. Same with the ceiling. Past the glass, everything seemed to be black too…</p><p> </p><p>This was his tube.</p><p> </p><p>Bubby pushed himself as soon as he had gotten the realization, adrenaline giving him the strength to do so, and got to his feet. God, his head reeled.. but that won't stop him. Bubby's hands drummed against the glass.</p><p> </p><p>"Help! Help!"</p><p> </p><p>As if anyone's gonna hear you, silly.</p><p> </p><p>Bubby defeatedly leaned onto the glass for a break. He could feel his heart thumping like crazy, such a small and squeezed space made him so… anxious. He wanted to be out, he craved for it. Just be out of this damn tube, please. A shiver ran down his spine as he contemplated plans for some sort of plan, and then he got one…</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his sorry hands.</p><p> </p><p>Took in a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>And looked up.</p><p> </p><p>The old scientist swung his hands up into air, then with all his strength down onto the glass wall. Doing this hurt badly and he wasn't doing much to the wall but he also wasn't trying his hardest. </p><p> </p><p>Again, he swung up and down, this time hearing a slight crack.</p><p> </p><p>It's working.</p><p> </p><p>Bubby's chest swelled with determination as he swung again and again.</p><p> </p><p>thwack</p><p>Thwack</p><p><em>THWACK</em> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THWACK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Until finally, the satisfying sound of glass flying all over the place met his ears…</p><p>And then the gravity pull came. The pressure in the tube must have been different because he felt a awful pang in his ears. His body felt numb for a moment until he was too late. He was on solid ground now, small cuts from glass and debris covering his face and arms, and not to mention all the tears in his coat. Fresh air never felt like such a relief. He heaved himself up and without much thought…</p><p> </p><p>Began walking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Coomer, I will find you.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoops, look who's back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon… well, let's just say he hasn't been having a good time. The injury was taking a toll on him, both mentally and physically. And I mean, he technically did lose his arm, the holographic lower half could be called a dud. </p><p>He felt awfully sleepy ever since it happened, like he could just lay down and not wake up for hours at a time. But the pure stress of what had happened to him kept him awake. Lightheadedness. Slight nausea. Fatigue. Appetite loss. All these awful symptoms came so suddenly.</p><p>And let's not forget the psychological trauma. Gordon knew this was his fault. He was being a dumbass for not listening to Benry. And Coomer has barely said a single word ever since the incident. Bubby is STILL gone, which is the worst part of it all. He felt like damn dead weight for everyone and that's really… not a pleasant feeling. It just made him want to cripple up more into a little ball and do nothing… but that'll probably make him look like a insane person. Tommy would've probably tried to send him to a mental hospital when they escape.</p><p> </p><p>If they escape.</p><p> </p><p>Which is only possible when Gordon stops failing everyone.</p><p> </p><p>He let himself slump down further, the overwhelming guilt of all this weighing down his shoulders. From the corner of his eye he could see Benry and Tommy gazing worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he losing conscience?" Tommy whispered to Benry, who only shook his head curtly.</p><p> </p><p>"could you leave us be bro? for a moment? would be a pog thing to do." Benry requested, which was… weird. Why'd he want to be alone with him? To scold him? Yeah, Gordon definitely needed that.</p><p> </p><p>And with a solid nod, Tommy slowly walked off to Coomer, who was sitting pretty far away from everyone. Gordon didn't dare to look up but he felt Benry's gaze resting upon him. Followed by footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>"you okay bro?" </p><p> </p><p>"How can I be okay if I fucked up everything?!" Gordon grumbled, a tinge of frustration in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"it's not all your fault, feetman… i shouldn't have been so quiet either." Benry croaked.</p><p> </p><p>"How could you even know?!" Gordon retorted, which made Benry's gaze sadly drop to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm supposed to know that." Benry began. "i'm supposed to be the big bad. fucked up and evil Benry moments. i was supposed to lead you into the trap with Bubby, even though i didn't want to. but i can... deviate against my code down here… and yet i still failed. now you're gonna be Onearm-man because of me…"</p><p> </p><p>Gordon couldn't help but gaze sympathetically at the guard, despite the fact he just said he was supposed to get his limb cut off, which is pretty fucked up, but now that it is cut off he honestly didn't care as much as he would have..?</p><p> </p><p>"im sorry gordos."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess it is both our fault." Gordon mumbled. "I should have listened to you when you had the chance."</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I think arguing about something like that is kind of dumb" Intrudes Tommy, probably the one with the most rationale left in him. "I-It's already over! You should stop pining about it and think how are we gonna get out of here with Bubby!"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you're right.. but how do we know if Bubby's on the surface or not?" Gordon questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you're still down here even though you triggered the cutscene, that means Bubby might not be that far away." Tommy proposed, which only made Gordon's eyes light up with a bit of hope.</p><p> </p><p>"So that means he's not lost forever?!"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy answered with a single nod.</p><p> </p><p>Even Coomer in the background was celebrating slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon felt relief flooding his chest, body finally relaxing enough to let him straighten up and lay his back on the floor. "That's- That's awesome!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but you need to sleep first, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine with me."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, another day concluded… brightly? I guess you could say that. </p><p>And Gordon didn't even realize Benry still kept right by his side...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon couldn't bring himself to sleep.</p><p>It was just impossible at this point. Stress and pain are the cause. Now that all adrenaline was officially gone out of Gordon's body, the agonizing torture of recovery was inbound. Even slight movement can cause the worst aches. And he was basically so focused on not moving he forgot he should also focus on, well, sleeping. But even if he tried the same thoughts would plague within his head. Same anxieties. Worries. Possibilities. Ideas. It was just too much… He laid there, sprayed on the floor, staring up into the nothingness, at the little white dot that essentially brought him into doom. Well, the dot itself isn't the culprit. It's more or less Gordon's idiocy that did. He took in a deep shaky breath, his chest aching from dumb inflammations, but then…</p><p> </p><p>A sound of footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>The possibility that it could be a peeper puppy sent Gordon shooting up into a sit and frantically looking around despite how badly it hurt, his body went into full on panic mode in mere seconds. He prepared himself to run for his life once again. His gaze twitched constantly for a flash of lime green - or magenta, or orange - JUST anything that resembled one. But instead he only found Benry, staring back at him with wide amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It took a short moment of silence before Gordon dropped his gaze guiltily, still on edge from the panic surge. "I'm sorry.." He croaked out, then soon after let out a wince as the pain finally got to him. </p><p>Benry only stayed in his spot for a moment before sitting down next to Gordon with caution, careful not to trigger him into another panicked frenzy. "you're gonna be fine.." The guard cooed, gently letting his hand rest on Gordon's shoulder. But that of course wasn't enough for him to good, and Benry knew that pretty well. An array of dark blue orbs escaped his mouth and began floating around in a sort of fantastical fashion, circling them a few times before eventually landing with a light pop on Gordon's other shoulder. And he stared in awe, feeling his muscles relax slightly but… not quite. He looked back the guard once again - who honestly looked like he was trying his best. But Benry suddenly stopped the production, staring back worriedly at Gordon, probably trying to figure out if it did work or not.</p><p> </p><p>Another long lasting silence came. </p><p> </p><p>"you good now?"</p><p> </p><p>Gordon didn't know what overcame him, but he just pulled Benry into a hug. A tight one too. And kept silent. Even his head shut up for once, not granting him anymore thoughts. Though his face did feel like it was warming up. He could feel Benry squirming around a bit, probably from surprise, but soon enough he sunk into it and let his chin rest on Gordon's shoulder. They stayed like that for honestly a little while, maybe a minute at most. Gordon didn't feel like letting go. Ever. But all good things come to an end. </p><p>Gordon let his arms latch off and he shuffled back once again, wincing again at the aches. He looked at Benry - who again was red like a goddamn apple, and honestly couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good now…" </p><p> </p><p>Benry kept quiet once again, just blinking at Gordon with round, amber eyes as he flusters further, sort of like a little staring contest, until Benry finally gave up first and dropped his gaze at the floor, scrunching up in embarrassment. </p><p>"yeah, sure, pog moment feetman"</p><p> </p><p>"Good night Benry."</p><p> </p><p>"'nighters." </p><p> </p><p>And with that, another day finally ends, Gordon's hope set on finding Bubby tomorrow.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi have super lazy frenrey chapter i wrote because I forget how to write good gay shit at 5 am :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, the next day indeed comes. </p><p> </p><p>And then another one.</p><p> </p><p>And another one…</p><p> </p><p>Gordon and what was left of the team began the search mission for Bubby a few days ago, and slowly began losing hope of ever finding the old guy. Maybe he's on the surface now. Maybe, just maybe got a happy ending. Or worse… </p><p>Gordon had to admit, as much of an ass that Bubby is, he really did miss him. It's awfully quiet without his dumb statements and his cocky acts. Gordon hated the quiet, and also hated seeing Dr.Coomer so down. Speaking of whom, the poor chubby scientist barely said any words since his lover was gone to shambles and kept to the back,a truly pitiful sight. Which is why Gordon was so set on finding Bubby. </p><p>Tommy and Benry had been keeping Gordon's side this entire time, constantly worrying about his cut off arm and gnawing him with questions about his state. Gordon's growing sick of Benry's "are you okay bro?". Before it felt frankly heartwarming and even a bit sweet to hear the once bitchy and cold guard say it. But now after hearing the same line over and over again… it's become more of a nuisance than anything. And Tommy's no better either. Gordon knew they wanted the best for him but come on!</p><p> </p><p>But then, a disruption to Gordon's thoughts came - the sound of vastly spaced footsteps echoed trough the void. </p><p> </p><p>"yo who's that?" Benry pondered out loud, spinning around and gazing everywhere like he was disoriented.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know but it might just be Bubby." Gordon huffed an answer, then flicked his gaze towards the sound again and fastened his pace. Until…</p><p> </p><p>Bonk!</p><p> </p><p>A fucking invisible wall. Good god, were these annoying. Gordon placed a hand on his impacted forehead as he let out a tiny, quite whine before looking up.</p><p>Behind the boundaries of the wall though, he could see a white figure forming, coming closer, and closer, and closer…</p><p> </p><p>"Bubby!" Gordon yapped out in excitement, already trying to scrape against the invisible border with his working hand. But of course he couldn't reach out for him. At least he caught the old guy's attention, sending him ushering towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"I was sent into my tube!" Bubby announced. "But I broke out!" </p><p> </p><p>"poggers look who it is!" Benry chirped in the background, catching up and standing behind with a grin cracking on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Already, Coomer pressed himself against the wall, trying to reach out for Bubby but of course failing. Bubby himself tried to reach out but that didn't work out. </p><p>Gordon gazed sympathetically at the couple, his eyes rounding with a tinge of hopelessness. </p><p>"Is there any way we can get around to you man?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been searching for hours around it, I don't think there is a way.." Bubby admitted defeatedly, slumping further and looking down at the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Gordon took in a deep breath, guilt and rage building up in his chest. He grew silent for a bit. Gordon hated this damn injustice. Hated that there's no way. There must be! He raised both his arms, both the healthy and injured one, and threw them down against the wall as a way to let it all out…</p><p>But something weird happened.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon felt constant waves of energy speeding trough his body and rushing down his spine. The feeling of it was undescribable, but it made him feel sick. </p><p> </p><p>"Gordon, your arm!" Tommy called.</p><p> </p><p>A morbid sight, his injured arm had passed through the wall. Just up to his shoulder. Gordon gaped his mouth open in surprise before closing the inside of his cheek to resist the sickening feeling in his stomach. All eyes were locked on him, staring in awe.</p><p>In a quick moment of panic, Gordon hauled himself backwards and pulled out his arm.</p><p>"What just happened…"</p><p> </p><p>"Your hand was through!" Bubby echoed behind the invisible wall, brows raised up.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that.. question is how the fuck that happened!" Gordon yapped.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I think I know, Mr- Gordon!" Tommy spoke in the background, then skidded closer, carefully checking Gordon's injury. As he placed his hands though it caused a slight reaction, as in it began to bug out a bit and it was as if the visuals were getting distorted. Tommy scooted away and it took a short bit for the spasms to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"I think your arm's even more fucked up than you thought, Gordon." Bubby noted, he had probably been watching in awe.</p><p> </p><p>And honestly, for Gordon, this was all a bit too much. Thoughts spun around and about his head and it was getting a bit overwhelming. But then, he set on an idea that's probably dumb as hell but worth a try.</p><p>"If someone holds onto my arm for too long does the glitchiness transmit?" </p><p> </p><p>"It is a possibility!" Tommy answered, not getting what was coming up. </p><p> </p><p>With a curt nod, Gordon whipped back to the wall once again, and without a word, let his arm sink trough. God, does it feel weird to do this. Chills went down his spine and he clenched his teeth, did it get even worse than before?</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?!" Bubby, of course, chided.</p><p> </p><p>"Trying to get you to the other side!" </p><p> </p><p>"But I don't want to be glitched , like you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Either that or you're staying on the other side forever." Gordon hissed. "Just grab onto it, I will pull you out of it!" Despite how much someone grabbing onto the thump of his arm would hurt, it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally though, Bubby hesitantly gripped. As you'd expect, Gordon let out a wince, but stayed strong. It will all be over soon, just a bit…</p><p>Bubby's body was already beginning to freak out, his entire form becoming a tiny bit distorted.</p><p>"SSTGFIJJBKKMVVCCDDFGHU." </p><p> </p><p>"Gordon let him go!" Coomer wailed out in the background.</p><p> </p><p>But instead he did the opposite, pulling the old scientist towards him with all the strength he had. Soon enough, he felt gravity pulling him onto the ground and he crashed on his back with his eyes closed.</p><p>"Ow..!"</p><p> </p><p>"bro you did it."</p><p> </p><p>Gordon's eyes slowly opened. He felt so awful and sick but… he really did it. Bubby was on the other side with them. The old man staggered up to his legs and looked around weakly, before Dr.Coomer tackled him into a hug. Gordon, as he got up himself, couldn't help but smile. He did it, he really did it. </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you so much…" He could hear Bubby's cooing before it came to an abrupt stop as Bubby gave a glance to Gordon.</p><p>"This feels weird to say but… I couldn't thank you enough."</p><p> </p><p>"It's all good!.. ow." Gordon's arm was hurting like hell and the pain wasn't as unbearable, but still pretty bad. </p><p> </p><p>"think this is enough for today?" Benry questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeh.. my entire body feels wack." Gordon mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>And another day it is.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bubby is back wooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been… a few days possibly? Since the rescue of Bubby. And ever since that event the team had honestly never been closer. Gordon, despite of his injury, still had the task of making most decisions, despite the fact he's probably lost most of his sanity himself but also his tries to give others the decision making process were thrown back at him. Because what he did have was rationale. It's surprising, I know. Anyhow, he was still sure to listen to everyone's opinions on them before actually acting, but he mostly looked to Benry, who just… wouldn't leave him be. </p><p>And they weren't the only inseparable pair. Coomer was by Bubby's side every second of the day. He uses the excuse of "making up for the lost times" but it's really growing a bit too much… but what's important is that it doesn't bother Bubby as much. He probably even likes the attention. So it's not much of a problem. </p><p>And lastly - Tommy's just been the same. But he'd have his moments. Especially when Gordon is doing anything that could affect his injury. It sends Tommy into a frantic anxious state and he constantly checks if Gordon's doing well or not. The answers are almost always positive but Tommy is still doubtful. </p><p> </p><p>But as they walked, they felt something strange hitting them…</p><p> </p><p>A soft breeze, bringing the scent of fresh grass with them. </p><p> </p><p>It's been so long since they've even felt wind, so this experience felt like Christmas. Wonderful. </p><p> </p><p>But as they paused in a daze, sniffing air like dogs, Tommy was the first to snap out and acknowledge the obvious. "I-If this is wind then we must be close to something!" He echoed, voice edging with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy's right!" Bubby yapped in the background.</p><p> </p><p>At the proposed idea, Gordon twisted around himself in hopes of finding where the "new" scent was coming from, it wasn't the hardest job in the world as he only had to face the breeze. "This way!" He announced, then with a quick wave of a hand, invited the team to follow. </p><p>Soon, after a bit of a trek, a beautiful sight popped - a round, green slope, dotted with sweet red poppies and yellow marigold. The team hadn't seen such greenery in days - to a normal eye it would be a totally normal, maybe even boring discovery. But to them? Fuckin brilliant. </p><p>And what was even better is that this one was climbable, unlike the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>"Look Gordon! A hill! We can use it for climbing." Coomer pointed out, snapping everyone out of the immersion.</p><p> </p><p>"..wait. Yeah! Guys, I think we might make it to the surface!" Gordon was brimming with this unseen joy. He didn't take a moment to think, his mind too plagued with adrenaline, and began racing upwards, tasking the rest of the team with having to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait up Gordon! I may love arson but I am still old!" Bubby called out from behind, causing Gordon to skid to a halt for a break. Panting, he turned to others.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, right, sorry." He huffed out, holding his stomach with his working hand.</p><p> </p><p>"bro what's that?" Benry's meek voice echoed as he pointed at something. Gordon looked over.</p><p> </p><p>A strange gray shape that lands on the hill.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>surface actually real?? Wha??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gray shape was far off in the distance but it seemed to land on the hill itself. It looked like a sort of broken L, except the longer part of it was tilted outwards and seemingly disappearing into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Almost like a staircase.</p><p> </p><p>The team stared at it for a long while before deciding walking should be what they're doing instead. Anticipation caused silence between everyone, the shape grew bigger and bigger until they were finally in front of it.</p><p>Before them stood a door, blocked off by poorly placed planks. </p><p> </p><p>"Look Gordon! A door! We can use to get out of here!" Coomer chimed.</p><p> </p><p>"yoo pog moment!" Benry chimed along, bits of green sweet voice escaping his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"We're getting out of here!" Tommy was basically fizzing with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon's joy was simply hidden by the tiredness. This was it. The getaway, what he'd been craving for the last - god knows how much has passed. He's gonna see Joshua again, everything will be back as it should be. Well, it would have been that way if it weren't for his arm. At least he'll be safe.</p><p>Gordon's grip around his crowbar that was somehow still in tact tightened as he walked closer to the door.</p><p>"I will open it."</p><p> </p><p>"Open-open it like a can of soda!" Tommy echoed in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon couldn't help but chuckle at the words, then raised up his crowbar.</p><p>Come on, just swing it down.</p><p> </p><p>Come on Gordon.</p><p> </p><p>They're waiting…</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>But it felt wrong to leave this place without a final word. A big thank you, perhaps an apology like Tommy had wanted?</p><p>He lowered his arm and spun around, facing everyone else.</p><p>"Hang on."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean hang on! Let's get the hell outta here!" Bubby chided.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been wanting to tell you something before we leave.."</p><p> </p><p>A silence lurked in between the rest of the crew. Perfect.</p><p>Gordon cleared his throat, the big monologue is coming.</p><p> </p><p>"You know… I honestly don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me. I probably wouldn't have even survived if it weren't for you guys, I would probably die from dumbassery or something, really. And I also shouldn't have treated you the way I did, and I am really ashamed of myself for that. Sorry."</p><p>Gordon paused to take a breath, but already he could see Tommy's eyes light up, Gordon had kept his promise.</p><p>"..and I hope we manage to stay in contact. I'd really love to see you guys again. Maybe this world isn't real, yeah, but you guys are real to me. And I couldn't ask for a better science team!"</p><p> </p><p>The team grew quiet for a bit, smile slowly fading onto their faces. Soon enough, Coomer tackled Gordon into the tightest hug a grandpa could give.</p><p>"I care you too Gordon!" </p><p> </p><p>"If it weren't for you I'd be lost forever so uh.. thank you, a lot." Bubby mumbled, though it sounded hesitant, deep down it was indeed genuine.</p><p> </p><p>"im not crying you are." Benry mumbled as he hid his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Gee- thanks.. Coomer! But it'd be really great if you let go before - I suffocate!" Gordon managed to croak out as he struggled for a breath of fresh air. And to his relief, the old scientist did let go.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get going then?" Tommy suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"enough of this sappy shit." Benry grumbled, uncovering his face to reveal puffy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then!"</p><p>Gordon turned to the door and swung his crowbar at it, and like Tommy said, the blockage fell off and the door slowly opened like a soda can. </p><p>Already, the team was racing up the stairs, the gray door on top seemed closer and closer until they were finally there.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>This is it.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon paused to take in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>Then, with everyone else watching, kicked down the door..</p><p> </p><p>Only to find himself falling forward, pulled by a sudden wind.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up…</p><p> </p><p>And the light of Chuck E Cheese shines brightly in his eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GWA GWA THIS BITCH IS DONE<br/>thank you for sticking with me!! My first finished fic hehe. Big proud moment.<br/>I hope to make more fics in the future because funky au ideas be popping everywhere.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh this is my first fic ever,, I'm so excited to work on this!<br/>Firstly, I'm not English, it's my secondary language, so sorry for any grammar mistakes or imperfections. Also sorry if my writing is a bit iffy, like I said this is my first fic ever</p><p>and with that</p><p>haha gordon go brr brr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>